In today's society of instant information, the amount of information that a person has to sort through daily is on the rise. This is compounded by the increase in different types of communication media, such as email, Instant Message (IM), audio communications, video communications, blog sites, and social networks. To deal with this information overload, there is an increasing demand for services that allow users to be notified of specific events that are of interest. This allows a user to not waste time sorting through different types of media to identify topics and conversations of interest. To deal with this issue, there are some services that attempt to solve this problem.
For example, Twitter® allows a user to be notified when someone posts a response on a blog as a tweet. However, this information is static in the sense that it is unidirectional. In many respects, it is similar to other Internet blogs that people can create without any interaction from the readers. Although systems like Twitter® meet a need, what is needed is a way to extend capability like this into audio and video communications that provide two-way communications. Being able to be notified of specific audio or video communication on a specific subject can improve a user's ability to sort through large amounts of information.